


Going Home for the Holidays

by H0siesEndgame



Series: Hosie Oneshots [10]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Established Hosie, F/F, Fluff, Freya makes a cameo, Hope is going to spend time in New Orleans for the holidays, Hosie, Hosie Endgame, Landon's dead, Mention of Alaric, and the best part is that there's no Handon, because we love her, brief mention of monsters, like dead dead, literally on Hosie, mention of caroline, mention of lizzie, which is how it should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H0siesEndgame/pseuds/H0siesEndgame
Summary: Hope is going home for the holidays, and a certain brunette is definitely going to miss her.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: Hosie Oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169783
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	Going Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> The title is pretty terrible, I know. It was all I could think of. If you have any better suggestions, then feel free to comment them.
> 
> Inspired by a tweet from youngwolf8 on Twitter. I think her tweet was inspired by somebody else's, but never the less it gave me an idea to write. This is quite short compared to some of my other stuff. Hope you all like it :)

It's that time of year again when students are preparing for Thanksgiving. The school is getting emptier by the day as people of all ages are returning home to their families. Those who don't have a home to go to, or are choosing to stay, can have dinner at the school. The staff always do a big feast each year, because they don't want anyone to feel left out. They make sure everyone is cared for.

It's all so very human for a school of supernaturals.

Josie is staying behind with her sister, and they are going to spend the time with Alaric and Caroline (who is taking some time away from research about the Merge). Lizzie is ecstatic - she truly can't wait to see her mother. She's ready to tell her all about the drama at the school, and more importantly the recent drama in her love life. Caroline already knows who MG is, but Lizzie wants to know what her mother will have to say when she says that she's caught feelings for the boy. Whilst her twin, who is beyond excited to see her mother too, is also devastated to be spending time apart from Hope.

Hope Mikaelson. Her girlfriend. Her everything.

Their relationship is still relatively new and fresh, and one of the best parts of Josie's life (although to be honest she never expected they'd end up as anything more than best friends). It is what made adjusting back to life at the school that much easier after the whole situation with dark magic. She's still not taken her siphon power out of the coin, but she's trusting herself more and more with each day that goes by. The days after she was back to her normal self, some students felt the need to make horrible comments or push her in the corridors. Now, nobody would dare mess with Josie after learning of her relationship with Hope. Maybe some of them had tried a few times, and all it took was Hope's golden eyes to send them running away like children. 

Josie finds Hope's protectiveness cute, but also kind of hot. She'd never tell Hope that though.

It's actually kind of funny to her, to think of everything that has happened to get them to where they are now. She's been pining for Hope since she was twelve, and once they got together, Josie learned that Hope has been pining for her for just as long. It was a shock to her, but more than anything it made her want to make up for the lost time. So, she constantly showers Hope with affection, giving the tribrid everything she deserves and more. 

Then there was the whole Malivore thing, Josie's brief relationship with Landon, who unfortunately passed away after being stabbed by the golden arrow. Hope also dated him too, but broke up with him when she realized she had feelings for Josie. There was also Josie's relationship, which wasn't really that much of a relationship, with Jade. Josie had her dark phase, which Hope rescued her from.

Until, finally, one rainy day the pair confessed how they feel, and shared the most perfect kiss. Josie felt like it was something out of a fairytale, one that she never wants to end. She'll never forget the feeling of Hope's lips against hers or the way in which Hope said she feels the same. 

Only she won't be able to do that for two weeks because Hope is going back to New Orleans. Two whole weeks. Fourteen days of not being able to kiss her, to hold her. Fourteen days where she can't get lost in those perfect blue eyes, where she can't tell Hope how completely beautiful she is. One thing she does know is that she won't stop thinking of Hope the entire time she's gone, and she'll be counting down the seconds until she returns. 

Josie hates it. She's pretty sure she won't survive it. No, she definitely won't survive it. But she knows how much seeing her family means to Hope, so as much as it sucks, Josie's going to be a supportive girlfriend. She's so supportive that she's even helping Hope pack her last few things before she meets her Aunt Freya out the front of the school. They have a few minutes at most before the woman is due to arrive.

"And that's the last of my stuff," Hope says as she zips up her bag. She's already said her goodbyes to Alaric and everyone else who is staying at the school.

"Yeah..."Josie sighs as she looks up from the pile of luggage and to her girlfriend. "That's it." Hope walks over to her, carefully wrapping her arms around the taller girl's waist as she stands behind her. She presses a soft kiss on Josie's cheek, standing on her tippy toes to rest her head on the brunette's shoulder. Josie's hands quickly find Hope's and rest on top of them. They stand still, not wanting to move or let go. 

Their bubble is burst when Hope hears a car pull up outside of the building, and she knows it's her aunt. She shoots a quick text to the blonde on her emergency phone to let her know she's on the way out. 

Hope carries her luggage to the main entrance of the school, whilst also managing to keep her hand linked with Josie's; it feels just as warm and comforting as the first time. They don't pass anyone on their way down. If Josie walks slower than she normally would, she doesn't make it obvious. She can't help it if she's not ready to let go yet. 

Maybe she's being a little bit dramatic. It's only two weeks, right? 

Two whole weeks without her. 

They get to the door, and Hope puts her bags on the floor. She turns to Josie with a sad smile. She doesn't want to let go either. If Josie was a few inches shorter, Hope might have tried stuffing her in one of the bags. She puts a hand to Josie's cheek and feels warmth within her chest when Josie leans into the touch. It sends waves of electricity through her body, just like any other time she's with Josie.

"Here, take this..." Hope opens up her girlfriend's hand and places a folded piece of paper in it. Then, she closes Josie's hand around it and kisses her knuckles softly. Hope keeps her own hands clasped around it, stopping Josie from peeking at the paper.

"What is it?" She asks.

"The number for the phone that I'm taking with me," Hope says. She looks into Josie's eyes - they never fail to mesmerize her. "Use it in cases of emergencies only, okay? I don't think I get very many minutes on it." Josie nods her head in agreement. She guesses she'll have to stick with using a spell to send her letters instead, or maybe astral projection, though that can be quite draining.

"Good. Now, unfortunately, I have to go." Hope leans in for a short peck, but as she pulls away, Josie pulls her back in. Hope isn't one to complain. She lets her left hand snake around to Josie's back. When they break apart, Josie sighs. "Don't be sad. I'll see you soon, Jo. I love you." Hope blurts it out. A strong blush coats her cheeks as soon as she realizes what she said. It's not that she doesn't mean it, hell, she knew she felt that was as soon as she first laid her eyes on Josie. It's just that she was scared to say it in case Josie didn't feel the same, or maybe wasn't quite there yet, but now that it's out Hope is glad. She's glad that some part of her has the courage to tell her girl exactly how she feels, and she wouldn't change it for the world. Hope Mikaelson is irrevocably in love with the brunette in front of her, and she always will be.

"Did you just..." Josie trails off, unable to comprehend what's happened in the past few seconds. She blinks a few times, but when she doesn't wake up in her bed, she knows what Hope actually said it. Hope said those three words. Hope said I love you.

"I think...I mean yeah, I did. I hope that's okay." Josie smiles, tears begin to form in her eyes. "I love you, Josie, more than I can put into words." The emotion of the moment leads Josie to kiss Hope passionately. Hope's too caught up in it to feel bad for making her aunt wait longer. 

"I love you too, Hope Mikaelson." Josie giggles as Hope chases her lips when she pulls away. It almost doesn't feel real to her. She's been ready to say it for weeks, she just hadn't found the right moment. And Josie knows how hard it is for Hope to let herself love, after all that's she's lost in her short life, so she doesn't take it lightly. This conversation will be ingrained in her brain for the rest of time.

Hope picks up her bags and walks out. Freya is leaning against the car door, looking down at her phone. When she hears a noise in front of her she looks up and is pleasantly surprised to see her niece.

"Took your time," Freya smirks, easily being able to guess what took her so long.

"I had to say my goodbyes." Hope shrugs off and goes straight to the trunk to dump her bags. Suddenly, she feels the phone in her pocket vibrating and the ringtone plays loudly. She pulls it out, curious as to who is calling her, and also worried that there's already another monster attack or something.

"Hello?" She says into the device. 

"Hope." Josie answers. She doesn't say anything else.

"I told you to call this number if there's an emergency." She already misses the sound of her girlfriend's voice, which always brings her comfort.

"There is an emergency," Josie replies. Hope would be worried if Josie's tone had been more serious. She wants to laugh but contains it in case Josie has more to say.

"Oh yeah? And what emergency is that?" Hope looks away from the car to see Josie standing in the doorway of the school, a huge pout on her lips as her eyes lock onto Hope. The girl pulls her bottom lip in between her teeth.

"I miss you," Josie admits. So what if it's literally been a minute since they last saw each other? She can't help it if her body already aches to be held by the tribrid again. With no hesitation, Hope hangs up the phone and she starts moving. She starts running towards her girl, wanting, needing one last goodbye. She promises herself that this will be the last one, otherwise, she'll never end up leaving. Seriously, one more pout from Josie and she might end up dragging her whole family here instead.

She's inches from Josie as she says "I miss you too." Hope cups Josie's face and connects their lips one more. The world melts away and it's just them, as they stand outside of their school, kissing for the last time until the next three weeks pass. After the kiss ends, Josie throws her arms around Hope. 

Josie had tried to fight the urge to run out of the school and jump into Hope's car, and she settled on just calling her. Except it ended up being more than that when she heard the auburnette's voice.

"You're gonna have to let me go at some point, babe." Hope tries prying Josie off of her to be able to look at her, but she fails miserably.

"No way." Josie holds Hope tighter. Hope's hands run through soft brown locks. Her wolf senses love the sweet smell of vanilla that clings to Josie. It's completely intoxicating whenever they are close. When Josie finally lets go, there's a small trail of tears on her cheek that Hope wipes away with the pad of her thumb.

"No. No tears. It's only two weeks. We can go without seeing each other for two weeks." Obviously, that's bullshit, but she says it anyway in hopes that it eases their minds. Hope walks towards the car before Josie can hug her again, missing the contact dearly. Freya is already in the driver's seat and as Hope grabs the handle, she turns her head back around.

"Screw only calling me if there's an emergency. Call me whenever you want." They both smile, and even from a distance Hope notes every detail of Josie's smile. The way her lips curve upwards, the way her teeth shine, and the way small crinkles form under her eyes.

"I would've done it anyway." Honestly, she believed she'd stick to the whole emergency only thing when she was handed the paper. That clearly failed.

"I know." And the young Mikaelson finally gets in the car, but her eyes don't leave Josie until they pass the main gates.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that it's not even around the time of the holidays right now, but I needed some sort of reason that fit the plot. Thanksgiving was the first one that came to my mind. Other than that, what did we all think?


End file.
